(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable activated switch, and more particularly to a switch which is securable at any location along a cable length.
(B) Description of Prior Art
There exists a need for the provision of a switch which can be secured along a brake cable having a wire rope axially displaceable within a cable housing. This type switch would be particularly useful on brake cables as utilized on pleasure vehicles such as snowmobiles and motor bikes where the brake of the vehicle is activated by a lever or other hand grip means provided on the handle bar of the vehicle. It is required that this type switch be water and moisture proof and be adapted for mounting anywhere along the length of the cable.